drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jackie Chan
Nombre Real Kwong Sang *'Nacimiento' 7 de abril de 1954, (Hong Kong, China) *'Otros Nombres' Jackie Chan, Chan-Kong-Chan, Sing Lung *'Sitio Web' Web Oficial Chan Kong Sang (7 de abril de 1954), más conocido como Jackie Chan y como Sing Lung en cantonés, es un actor, acróbata, director, guionista y productor cinematográfico chino. Es uno de los hombres más reconocidos mundialmente en el cine de artes marciales, conocido principalmente por su carisma, sus peleas de estilo acrobático, el uso improvisado de cualquier objeto a su alcance como arma y sus escenas de alto riesgo. En su carrera como actor ha protagonizado más de cien filmes. Biografía En China existe una tradición que consiste en dar a una misma persona varios nombres, con Jackie Chan no se hizo ninguna excepción; hijo de Charles y Lee-Lee Chan nació en Hong Kong el 7 de abril de 1954, y le pusieron por nombre "Kwong Sang", el cual significa "Nacido en Hong Kong", aunque en China se le conoce mucho más por su nombre cantonés: "Sing Lung". Su familia es de Yintai, una ciudad que pertenece a la Provincia de Shangtung, que se caracteriza por haber sido cuna de grandes luchadores. Sus padres eran muy pobres, tanto que tuvieron que pedir dinero a sus amigos para pagar la cuenta del hospital tras el nacimiento de su hijo. Trabajaban en la embajada Francesa, su padre como cocinero y su madre era ama de llaves. Desde pequeño, le fue enseñado el Kung Fu, ya que consideraban que el aprendizaje de las artes marciales ayudaría a fortalecer el carácter de Jackie Chan. Cuando Jackie Chan tenía siete años, Charles, su padre, pasó a trabajar como jefe de cocina en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Australia, estimó que sería mejor para Jackie Chan el quedarse en Hong Kong y aprender una profesión, así lo matriculó en la Ópera de Pekín donde vivió durante los siguientes 10 años de su vida. Allí se formo con una férrea disciplina que no tenía principio ni fin, se instruyó en las artes del baile, interpretación, música y Kung Fu, donde fue capaz de aguantar hasta 19 horas diarias de ejercicio en esta rigurosa disciplina y debido a ello es como podemos disfrutar de sus acrobacias en sus multiples películas, gracias al estricto entrenamiento que tuvo desde joven. Carrera Junto con seis maestros más de la Ópera, Jackie Chan (apodado Yuen Lou) formó parte de la película "Las Siete Pequeñas Fortunas" después de actuar en una ópera del mismo nombre. El maestro de la Ópera lo prestó ante el sexteto como hombre acrobático con posibilidades para películas chinas de artes marciales y es aquí donde Jackie Chan se ganó su reputación como acróbata. Antes de entrar a la compañía de cine "Golden Harvest", Chan comenzó participando en las películas de Bruce Lee como figurante: "Fist of the Fury" y "Enter the Dragon". Finalmente Chan fue elegido para desempeñar un rol importante en la película "The Little Tiger of Guangdong". También apareció en "John Woo's Hand of Death", pero cuando Bruce Lee murió; el director Lo Wei quería que Jackie Chan fuese el sucesor del Dragón e incluso que fuera obsequiado con el nombre "Sing Lung" que significa "Convertirse en el Dragón". Pero Jackie Chan decidió volver a la comedia clásica y a los "Films" y después de actuar mucho tiempo como Bruce Lee se dio cuenta que tratando de imitarlo era un desastre para las películas, porque él quería usar las payasadas de Buster Keaton y la gracia caballeresca de Fred Astaire, antes que el tradicional estilo de acción del "Kung Fu". Mientras que en Asia, Jackie Chan era ya toda una estrella, tuvo que abrirse paso en los Estados Unidos, teniendo el mismo éxito o aun más que en su país. Los años 70's y 80´s estuvieron plagados de enormes éxitos tales como: "La serpiente a la Sombra del Águila", "El Aprendiz de Kung Fu", "El Mono Borracho en el Ojo del Tigre", "Proyecto A", "Ruedas sobre Harina", "Los Tres Dragones", "Hiena Salvaje" y "Milagros". Se dio a conocer con la productora "Golden Harvest", y durante un tiempo fue el actor mejor pagado de Asia, realizando más de 60 películas, hasta que decidió emigrar con la finalidad de convertirse en una estrella de Hollywood. Tuvo un respiro cuando apareció en "The Big Rumble", "Los Locos de Cannonball" y "The Protector", pero a causa de su bajo nivel de inglés y la pobre promoción de sus películas en América, Chan no fue más que un sueño de una noche de verano en los Estados Unidos. A partir de 1979 Jackie Chan decide, debido a su fracaso en la "Golden Harvest", producir sus propias películas. En 1990 recibe de manos del ministro Jack Lang la medalla de Caballero de las Artes y las Letras. En 1995 alcanzó el reconocimiento en Hollywood en su segundo intento, con la película "Rumble and Bronx", convirtiendo su nombre en familiar. Fue incluso galardonado con mención honorífica con un premio a la consecución de toda una vida por los premios que daba la cadena MTV en 1995. Su comedia opuesta creada en 1998, "Hora punta", recibió una buena crítica y a la vez buena aceptación por parte del público, mientras que "Shanghai kid", con Lucy Liu y Owen Wilson, fue también considerada como uno de los éxitos más importantes de Jackie Chan. Dejando su marca como actor, director, productor, escritor y acróbata, Jackie Chan se había ganado a la audiencia americana. Se le conoce internacionalmente por su modo peculiar de quedarse en equilibrio en situaciones inesperadas de alto riesgo, como en sillas, escaleras, edificios, ventanales y un sin fin de estrechos lugares; para lograrlo no utiliza utensilios, sino que simplemente se apoyaba con el dedo gordo de su pie. También se le conoce por esa gran sonrisa que siempre lo acompaña dentro y fuera de los focos. Su fórmula consistía en poner siempre un héroe poco entusiasta (todo lo contrario al tipo de héroe común de aquellos años, como era Arnold Schwarzenegger) quien debe salvar a un niño o a una mujer joven haciendo sus propias acrobacias simpre sin utilizar armas. Chan realizaba sus propias escenas de acción y renunció al uso de dobles, cosa que le ha acarreado romperse la cabeza en numerables ocasiones, la mandíbula, los huesos de la mejilla, un hombro, la mayoría de los dedos de su mano, un tobillo y la nariz tres veces. En sus películas es muy común que durante los créditos finales se intercalen tomas falsas de los cortes acrobáticos que Jackie Chan realizó mal durante la producción de la película. Jackie Chan está considerado hoy en día como un maestro de las artes marciales y sus más fervientes fans le conocen como el rey del Kung Fu. Es embajador de la Unicef, y además cuenta con su propia organización caritativa; ayudado por gente de todo el mundo, y por supuesto de sus fans, le envían comida, ropa y dinero (el propio Jackie Chan guarda ropa que le regalan las agencias de viajes) para que todos los años cuando llegue la Navidad, dar grandes cantidades de donaciones y caridad. Filmografía como actor (Cuando existe, se adjunta la traducción oficial al español) * 2008 ** [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0865556/ The Forbidden Kingdom] (aka El reino prohibido) ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda Kung Fu Panda] (voz del mono) * 2007 ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_Hour_3 Rush Hour 3] (aka Hora punta 3) * 2006 ** Bo bui gai wak también conocida como: Rob-B-Hood (aka Dos ladrones y medio) * 2005 ** San wa también conocida como: The Myth (aka El mito) * 2004 ** Xin jing cha gu shi también conocida como: New Police Story ** Chin gei bin 2: Fa dou daai jin también conocida como: Twins Effect 2 ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Around_the_World_in_80_Days_%28film%29 Around the World in 80 Days] (aka La vuelta al mundo en 80 días) ** Da lao ai mei li (Cameo) también conocida como: Enter the Phoenix * 2003 ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Medallion The Medallion] también conocida como: Highbinders (aka El poder del talismán) ** Chin gei bin también conocida como: Twins Effect ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shanghai_Knights Shanghai Knights] (aka Los rebeldes de Shanghai) * 2002 ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tuxedo The Tuxedo] también conocida como: T.U.X. (aka El esmoquin) * 2001 ** [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_Hour_2 Rush Hour 2] (aka Hora punta 2) ** Dak miu mai shing también conocida como: The Accidental Spy * 2000 ** Shanghai Noon (aka Shanghai Kid, del este al oeste) * 1999 ** Tejing xinrenlei también conocida como: Gen-X Cops ** Hei kek ji wong también conocida como: The King of Comedy ** Bor leí jun también conocida como: Gorgeous (aka Máximo rival) * 1998 ** Mulan (voz) ** Rush Hour (aka Hora punta) ** Ngo si sui también conocida como: Who Am I? (aka ¿Quién soy?) ** Yatgo ho yan también conocida como: Mr. Nice Guy (aka El superchef) * 1997 ** Jing cha gu shi IV: Jian dan ren wu también conocida como: Jackie Chan's First Strike (aka Impacto inminente) * 1996 ** Hong faan kui también conocida como: Rumble in the Bronx (aka Duro de matar) * 1995 ** Piklik fo también conocida como: Thunderbolt (aka Operación Trueno) * 1994 ** Jui kuen II también conocida como: Drunken Master II (aka La leyenda del luchador borracho) * 1993 ** Cheng shi lie ren también conocida como: City Hunter ** Chao ji ji hua también conocida como: Once a Cop (aka Project S) ** Zhong an zu también conocida como: Crime Story * 1992 ** Xi Zang xiao zi (Cameo) también conocida como: A Kid from Tibet ** Jing cha gu shi III: Chao ji jing cha también conocida como: Police Story 3 (aka Supercop) ** Shuang long hui también conocida como: The Twin Dragons (aka Twin Dragons) * 1990 ** Fei ying gai wak también conocida como: Armour of God II: Operation Condor (aka Operación Cóndor, aka La armadura de Dios II) ** Chu dao gui jing (sin crédito) también conocida como: Master of Disaster (aka New Kids In Town) ** Huo shao dao también conocida como: Island of Fire (aka Isla de fuego) * 1989 ** Qiji también conocida como: Miracles: The Canton Godfather ó Mr. Canton And Lady Rose (aka Gángster para un pequeño milagro) * 1988 ** Fei lung maang jeung ' también conocida como: Dragons Forever (aka Los tres dragones) ** Ging chaat goo si juk jaap también conocida como: Police Story 2 (aka Superpolicía en apuros) * 1987 ** 'A' gai waak juk jaap también conocida como: Project A II (aka El tesoro de China) ** Longxiong hudi también conocida como: Armour of God (aka La armadura de Dios) * 1986 ** Ninja the Protector (aka Proyecto ninjas del infierno) ** Nui ji za pai jun (Cameo) también conocida como: Naughty Boys * 1985 ** The Protector (aka El protector) ** Xia ri fu xing también conocida como: Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Stars (aka El regreso de los supercamorristas) ** Fuk sing go jiu también conocida como: My Lucky Stars (aka La banda de los supercamorristas) ** Ging chaat goo si también conocida como: Police Story (aka Armas invencibles) ** Long de xin también conocida como: Heart of Dragon (aka El corazón del dragón, antes conocida como Protección a un ser menor) ** Ninja Thunderbolt también conocida como: Ninja and the Thief * 1984 ** Cannonball Run II (aka Los locos del Cannonball II) ** Kwai tsan tseh también conocida como: Wheels on Meals (aka Los supercamorristas, aka Comidas a domicilio) ** Shen yong shuang xiang pao (cameo) también conocida como: Pom Pom ** Two in a Black Belt (sin crédito, tal vez falsa) * 1983 ** 'A' gai waak también conocida como: Project A (aka Piratas en los mares de China) ** Long teng hu yue también conocida como: The Fearless Hyena II (aka Hiena salvaje II) ** Wu fu xing también conocida como: Winners & Sinners (aka Winners and sinners - Vencedores y vencidos) * 1982 ** Iga ninpûchô (sin crédito, tal vez falsa) también conocida como: Ninja Wars ** Golden Queen's Commando (sin crédito) también conocida como: Jackie Chan's Crime Force ** Long xiao ye también conocida como: Dragon Lord (aka Lord Dragón) ** Mai nei dak gung dui también conocida como: Fantasy Mission Force (aka Dragon Attack) * 1981 ** The Cannonball Run (aka Los locos del Cannonball) * 1980 ** The Big Brawl también conocida como: Battle Creek Brawl (aka La furia de Chicago) ** Dian zhi gong fu gan chian chan también conocida como: Half a Loaf of Kung Fu (aka El aprendiz de kung fu) ** Shi di chu ma también conocida como: The Young Master (aka El chino) * 1979 ** Long quan también conocida como: Dragon Fist (aka El puño del dragón) ** Hsiao chuan yi chao también conocida como: The Fearless Hyena (aka Hiena salvaje) * 1978 ** Quan jing también conocida como: Spiritual Kung Fu ** Jui kuen también conocida como: Drunken Master (aka El mono borracho en el ojo del tigre) ** Fei du juan yun shan también conocida como: Magnificent Bodyguards (aka Los superguardaespaldas) ** She hao ba bu también conocida como: Snake & Crane Arts of Shaolin (aka El estilo de la serpiente y la grulla de Shaolin) ** She xing diao shou también conocida como: Snake in the Eagle's Shadow (aka La serpiente a la sombra del águila) * 1977 ** Jian hua yan yu jiang nan también conocida como: To Kill with Intrigue (aka Matar a traición) ** San shi liu mi xing quan (sin crédito) también conocida como: The 36 Crazy Fists * 1976 ** Shao Lin mu ren xiang también conocida como: Shaolin Wooden Men (aka El despiadado) ** Shao Lin men también conocida como: Countdown in Kung Fu (aka La mano de la muerte) ** Xin ching-wu men también conocida como: New Fist of Fury (aka Furia oriental II) ** Feng yu shuang liu xing también conocida como: The Killer Meteors (aka Meteoro inmortal) * 1975 ** Hua fei man cheng chun también conocida como: All in the Family ** Mi zong sheng shou también conocida como: The Himalayan ** Pai an jing ji también conocida como: No End of Surprises * 1974 ** Crash che botte! (Doble) también conocida como: The Three Fantastic Supermen in the Orient (aka Los supermens contra Oriente) ** Jin ping shuang yan también conocida como: The Golden Lotus ** Police Woman también conocida como: Rumble in Hong Kong * 1973 ** Fists of the Double K también conocida como: Hong Kong Face-Off ** Enter the Dragon (sin crédito) (aka Operación dragón) ** Tie wa también conocida como: Attack of the Kung Fu Girls ** Bei di yan zhi (sin crédito) también conocida como: Facets of Love ** Ding tian li di también conocida como: Eagle Shadow Fist * 1972 ** Blood Fingers también conocida como: Brutal Boxer ** Jing wu men (sin crédito) también conocida como: The Chinese Connection (aka Furia oriental) ** Hapkido también conocida como: Lady Kung Fu ** Qi lin zhang (sin crédito) también conocida como: Fist of Unicorn * 1971 ** Guang dong xiao lao hu también conocida como: Master with Cracked Fingers (aka La furia de Jackie) * 1966 ** Da zui xia (sin crédito) también conocida como: Come Drink with Me * 1964 ** Qin Xiang Lian también conocida como: The Story of Qin Xianglian * 1962 ** Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (extra) Curiosidades * En Dragon Ball el Maestro Roshi en dos torneos de artes marciales se hace llamar Jackie Chun lo que es un homenaje hacia Jackie Chan. En numerosas ocasiones Akira Toriyama, ha declarado que mientras dibujaba Dragon Ball, le gustaba tener la TV encendida, con alguna película de Jackie Chan, para contagiarse de su esencia. * La popular franquicia Pokémon hace referencia a Jackie Chan ya que posee al monstruo #107 conocido en muchos países como Hitmonchan cuyas habilidades radican en las artes marciales que desempeña mayormente con sus puños (en el nombre se nota la referencia a Jackie Chan); lo mismo sucede con el Pokémon #106 Hitmonlee quien con el uso de sus hábiles patadas refiere al también hábil Bruce Lee. * El nombre de Jackie lo tiene de cuando trabajaba en una construcción en Australia, un compañero suyo llamado Jack se le hacía difícil pronunciar Kong-Sang por lo que comenzó a llamarlo "pequeño Jack". Esto se convirtió en Jackie y el nombre se le quedó. * El personaje Rock Lee de Naruto, utiliza el boxeo borracho o jui kuen para enfrentarse a Kimimaru, el cual consiste en emborracharse para ser imprevisible y no notar los golpes; cosa que también hace Kame Sen'nin|Maestro Roshi en la pelea final del primer torneo de las artes marciales contra Son Goku. * Unicamente hizo de villano en una sola película Meteoro Inmortal de 1976, donde se enfrento a Wang Yu, después de ese papel, Jackie declaró que no volvería a hacer de villano en ninguna película más. * Según algunas declaraciones de Jackie, no le gusta hacer cine en Norteamerica. Enlaces externos * *Sitio oficial de Jackie Chan *Online Martial Arts Magazine *Jackie Chan Fan Forum Spain Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Chan, Jackie Categoría:Doble de riesgo